Wisdom
by Shadowed Sorceress
Summary: When someone reaches a certain age, time will move faster than ever. A year- something that had seemed to last forever when I was a child, went by in the blink of an eye. And maybe... all we really needed was experience. OC!Reincarnation -drabble fic-


**Just something that wouldn't leave my mind.**

 **Might be a two-shot. I'm not too sure. Meh.**

 **...I like reincarnation fics way too much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

People used to believe in Heaven. It was a place you could go to in your afterlife, a place where one could find relief. Heaven was supposed to be paradise and beautiful and something you could look forward to when it was, finally, your time to pass on.

At least, that was what it used to be.

I stared at my grandfather, who is already 89 years old and afraid, so very afraid of death. I could not look away as he screamed and coughed that he did not want to go to bed because there was a chance that he may not wake up the next day. And wasn't that scary? We humans, and any being with a shred of intelligence, fear that what is unknown to us. Maybe that is why someone made God up, so we could stop being frightened because of our constant questions of why? Why do we live? Why do we die? Why do we hurt?

Because God apparently wanted it to happen, and his will was everything. This illusion of higher beings helped us cope with our fears and start looking forward to the future and eventually, our deaths. For when you live a good, honest life Heaven's gates will open for you.

And wasn't it such a nice illusion? To find reprieve after you worked so hard in life? To meet loved ones again in the end of it all?

But what if you don't believe? I wondered as I watched how my mother gently led grandfather away. Murmuring how it would be fine, told him he was healthy and fit and that Heaven was a wonderful place. Grandfather growled ''Don't fool me! There is no god and no Heaven to go to! We aren't in the middle ages anymore.'' He was convinced of it. I couldn't keep my eyes off their retreating backs.

The middle ages was filled with unnecessary deaths and torture. And religion was a big part of it. Who didn't believe in Christ and made it known publicly was doomed to be burned alive like any other heretic.

Then, science bloomed and grew. Somehow the earth was round instead of flat like many believed at first. There was more land across the ocean and more wonders in the world that had never been discovered before. And slowly, people's view began to change to something more modern. Is the church really right? Do we really need to follow religion?

Now we are here in the 21st century where a lot of people don't care about religion and only believe the things that have been proved to be true.

''I won't sleep! I won't! I won't!'' I turned around and walked down the hall, away from the mess that was my beloved grandfather.

Maybe it's a bad thing that religion has fallen so far out of favour. What do we have now to look forward to when it is our time to pass?

I fear what will become of me later when I get as old as my dear grandfather. I felt a pang in my chest. It hurt to see him so afraid of something as inane as sleep.

* * *

My birthday was yesterday. And though I had a great time, I could not help but notice how my grandfather wasn't there for the first time in… Well, he never missed my birthday. And seeing that his health has been declining faster than ever, it did not take a genius to find out what had probably happened.

It was confirmed today. Grandfather passed away in his sleep.

I wonder if he went to Heaven after all.

* * *

I'm going to be sixty in a couple of days. My body is getting weaker and my health isn't as good as it used to be. I get back pains and I have trouble getting up in the morning. How must grandfather have felt? He got to the ripe old age of 90. He must have dealt with a lot.

Tomorrow, I'm going to visit the graves of my parents. Man, they must have suffered through this too.

I'm sure my kids will take care of me too when I get too old to properly care for myself. Now where are those cookies I baked yesterday…

* * *

I am proud to say that I've reached the age of 92 today. Though that is probably the only thing I am proud of at the moment. ''I won't.'' I refused. ''I will not go.'' Wrinkled fingers gripped the edge of the table, turning white with the force I used. ''I won't go, you can't make me.'' I don't want to, please don't make me.

''Mother… Please listen to reason-'' My daughter started. I shook my head fervently. ''No! No!'' I backed away. There was no way that I would go, it would be my death.

''Mom! Please be reasonable!'' My son backed his sister up. A worried frown marred my beautiful son's face and I took a deep breath. I tried, and failed, to calm myself down. ''No.'' I whispered. ''I won't go to sleep.''

I had a feeling that, if I were to lay down now, there was no guarantee of tomorrow.

And I did so want to see tomorrow again.

I did go to sleep somehow, despite the terrifying thoughts swirling through my mind. My life had been full of adventures and precious memories. When someone reaches a certain age, time will move faster than ever. A year, something that had seemed to last forever when I was a child, went by in a blink of an eye.


End file.
